In Evolved Packet System (EPS) or Long Term Evolution (LTE) the mobility and session initiation mechanisms are inefficient for single data packets due to setup and rerouting of tunnels, delay for Authentication, Authorization and Accounting (AAA), user equipment (UE) context fetch, etc.
The network traffic is also getting increasingly diverse with many applications sending small data packets at long time intervals. The current connection oriented solution is not designed for such traffic, which results in a rapid increase in signalling within the communication networks and energy consumption for the user devices connected to the radio network.